greenhornetfandomcom-20200215-history
Benjamin Chudnofsky
Benjamin Chudnofsky was a Russian-born crime boss who unites the gangs of Los Angeles to kill the Green Hornet and Kato once and for all, because he views them as a threat to his diabolical plans. Lenore Case uncovers his scheme, and the Green Hornet must try to stop him. He serves as the main antagonist of the film. Biography “I am Bloodnofsky! I killed a thousand before and I'll kill a thousand more! Now tremble before your death! For be it my mask, or your blood, red will be the last color you ever see!” -Bloodnofsky, about to kill Kato Chudnofsky has worked very hard to unite all the gangs of L.A. together. Since he controls the crime he controls the city. Chudnofsky is upset that a new drug dealer name Danny Clear has moved into his territory without talking to him. Chudnofsky goes to Clear's night club to talk to him. After introducing himself and letting him know how he has made him angry he tells him that his night club, drug operation and men are his. Clear unimpressed he critiques Chudnofsky's appearance, how no one can say his name correctly, that he is not scary and that he should retire. Chudnofsky in a rage kill’s Clear’s four bodyguards with his double barrel desert eagle. He then proceeds to ask Clear what he can do to to be more scary. Clear scared for his life suggests maybe some color in his clothes and a cool line before killing someone. Chudnofsky as he leaves with his henchmen Popeye and Chili, sets off the suit case bomb he left in Clear’s office. Killing Clear and destroying the night club. Chudnofsky’s mid life crisis only gets worse with the appearance of the Green Hornet. At first he does not think the Green Hornet is a threat to his business. That is until the Green Hornet destroys several of his meth labs. One of Chudnofsky’s employees Tupper gives him the Green Hornet’s card and again is reminded that he is not scary. Tupper tells him how a grown man in a mask is scarier then a man in a suit. Chudnofsky kills Tupper and is forced to kill several gang leaders after they talk about leaving Chudnofsky’s control. Chudnofsky sets a trap to kill the Green Hornet and Kato by burying them alive. However, they escape and in the process kill Chili. Chudnofsky puts out a million dollar bounty on the Green Hornet: dead or alive. Chudnofsky at this time has decided to change his appearance by wearing a red colored suit and red colored leather trench coat and pants, and that from now on he will be known as “Bloodnofsky.” He also has come up with a new catch phrase he will say before killing anyone. Popeye is killed when he tells Chudnofsky that he is starting to scare him. Chudnofsky tell Popeye before shooting him that he is starting to scare himself. Chudnofsky sends a message to the Green Hornet saying that he will give him half of LA if he kills Britt Reid at a Hibachi Grill. It is revealed that Chudnofsky and D.A. Scanlon have been working together, as Chudnofsky controls the rate of crime for Scanlon to be the city's successful D.A. Scanlon has contracted Chudnofsky to Kill Reid for rejecting an offer earlier to help him by just reporting news that makes him look good. Outside the Hibachi Grill, Chudnofsky is greeted by Kato but wonders where the Green Hornet is. Kato tells him that he is in the Black Beauty. Chudnofsky at first refuses to let Kato kill Reid. But Changes his mind and lets Kato proceed to kill Britt Reid after he takes out one of his men with a punch and sending him through a window. Chudnofsky suspects something and checks out the Black Beauty and sees that no one is inside. Chudnofsky is able to figure out that Britt Reid is in fact the Green Hornet. Chudnofsky, Chudnofsky's gang, and D.A. Scanlon give chase and follow the Green Hornet and Kato to The Daily Sentinel. While inside the building, Chudnofsky puts on a gas mask with his new red wardrobe completing his transformation to Bloodnofsky. Bloodnofsky traps Kato after shooting down a desk and it landing on his leg. Bloodnofsky says his new signature line and puts his double barrel gun over Kato’s eyes. As he is about to pull the trigger he distracted by the Green Hornet who, after taking out a few of Chudnofsky's gang, fast approaches him. But the Green Hornet trips and falls on the ground just short of Bloodnofsky. This gives Kato enough time to free his leg and stab Bloodnofsky in the eyes with a table leg he snapped in half. The Green Hornet then shoots him in the chest with his own gun, killing him. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased